The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for a truck tool box and more particularly pertains to preventing unauthorized access to tools.
The use of protection devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, protection devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing the theft of valuables are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,476 to White discloses a locking door plate for use in protecting the contents of a truck bed mounted tool box. U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,835 to Krush discloses a security system comprised of an alarm and a key-operated lock for protecting a vehicles's storage container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,308 to Johnson discloses a steering lock comprised of an elongated member with a hook assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a locking mechanism for a truck tool box for preventing unauthorized access to tools.
In this respect, the locking mechanism for a truck tool box according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing unauthorized access to tools.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved locking mechanism for a truck tool box which can be used for preventing unauthorized access to tools. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.